


I Brought You Something

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Snow, They're Both Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: Yukhei left the apartment without a proper coat on, again.





	I Brought You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I guess Jungwoo likes to be called baby.

When Jungwoo sees Yukhei walking to class with his hands shoved in his pockets as the snow falls around him, he notices that that tall idiot is not wearing enough layers to be even remotely warm in this weather. It’s snowing and Jungwoo knows that it usually takes him a while to get to the class he knows he’s currently heading to.

Jungwoo clicks his tongue and power walks towards him all while pulling the scarf from around his neck so that he can give it to him. It’s the best he can do for him right now, so it’ll have to do.

“Yukhei!” Jungwoo calls. He turns towards the sound of his name, and he uncurls from himself when he sees Jungwoo striding towards him.

“What’re you doing here? You don’t have a class right now, right? You should go back home where it’s warm. I don’t want you to get sick,” Yukhei rambles and puts his arms loosely around Jungwoo’s waist, pulling him closer for warmth.

“That’s easy for you to say,” Jungwoo laughs, eyeing what he’s wearing, or isn’t wearing. “And I was going to the library to meet up with Jaehyun to study and I happened to run into you,”

Yukhei doesn’t say anything, but instead keeps his arms around his boyfriend, smiling softly at him. Jungwoo laughs, his already pink cheeks getting a little pinker. “Here, I brought you something,”

Jungwoo wraps the scarf haphazardly around Yukhei's neck and keeps the ends of it in his hands as he stares back at him. “Hey, you need to promise me something,”

“Anything, baby,” Yukhei grins.

Jungwoo feels warmth bloom through his chest, even though he does shit like his all the time. Here Jungwoo is, trying to be stern to get Yukhei to start leaving their apartment with the appropriate amount of layers for the middle of January. His stern façade is quickly falling to pieces.

“Please never leave the apartment again in this weather without a coat,” Jungwoo pleads.

“I won’t,” he replies.

Jungwoo smiles, and using the ends of the scarf that are still in his hands, he pulls the taller down for a quick kiss. It leaves Yukhei momentarily surprised, but he takes that chance to pull Jungwoo flush against him.

Jungwoo pulls away first. “Now get to class, I’ll see you at home,”

“Movie night tonight? Wanna get takeout?” Yukhei asks. The two of them are still really close to each other, basically breathing the same air.

“Yes! Definitely,” Jungwoo replies, eyes darting from Yukhei's lips to his eyes. “Now kiss me again,”

Yukhei chooses that moment to fully pull away from him with a smirk. “Nope sorry, I’ve gotta get to class, remember?”

Jungwoo looks at him in disbelief, a pout working its way onto his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss that pout off your face later. I love you, baby!” He winks, his voice gradually getting louder as he walks further away from him.

Jungwoo shakes his head with a happy smile on his face, his cheeks still burning. He calls after Yukhei, who’s still waving at him. “I love you too!”

*

Jungwoo ends up studying with Jaehyun for longer than he expected to because eventually Yukhei comes into the library and greets the both of them.

“Hey Jaehyun,” he says, doing that one handshake that guys do when they greet each other before sliding into the chair next to Jungwoo. He puts his arm over the back of his chair and turns to him. “I texted you, but I assumed that you were still here since you usually always answer,”

“Yeah sorry, I got a little distracted,” he laughs. “Well actually, I guess I was a little too focused,”

Yukhei's eyes flick down to Jungwoo’s lips and quickly back up to his eyes. Jaehyun quirks a brow at the two of them, who seemingly forgot he was there for a moment as they stared at each other. He has no problem with their PDA. It’s something that anyone who’s friends with them just gets used to. But he’s still sitting here. He rolls his eyes and speaks up. “I’m gonna get going guys, and I think you should too. I’m pretty sure there’s supposed to be a bad snow storm tonight,”

“I’m sorry I kept you this long, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo says as they both start to pack up their stuff.

Jaehyun waves him off. “Don’t worry about it. I actually really needed to study, and you helped me a lot,”

Jungwoo laughs. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class then, as long as we don’t get snowed in,”

“Yup, I’ll see you then! Bye guys,” Jaehyun says with a wave, walking towards the exit of the library.

Jungwoo turns to Yukhei, who is already staring at him. He smirks. “I like your scarf, where’d you get it?”

“Some cute guy gave it to me when I was walking to class,” Yukhei grins, looking down at the scarf around his neck.

“That guy has good taste,” Jungwoo smiles when Yukhei leans down to kiss his forehead.

“What did you want to order for takeout?” Yukhei asks, putting his arm over Jungwoo’s shoulder as they walk out of the library. It’s still snowing, and there’s a pretty thick layer of snow on the ground already.

Jungwoo subconsciously wraps his arm around Yukhei's waist. “Doesn’t matter to me, I’m really hungry. I’ll eat anything,”

Once they get back to their apartment with their food (they decided to get Chinese food), Yukhei kicks his shoes off and sets the food on the table. On the way back from the place the got their food from, they decided to watch _Thor: Ragnarok_ , mostly because Yukhei was basically begging. Besides, the movie’s hilarious. When he turns back around, Jungwoo’s standing behind him, and he grabs both of his hands. “You said you’d kiss me later,”

“I did, didn’t I?” Yukhei smiles, his arms going around his waist. Jungwoo nods back, resting his arms over the taller’s shoulders.

Yukhei leans down and kisses him softly and Jungwoo’s hands instinctively move to tangle themselves in his hair. They make out lazily for a couple minutes, and somehow they end up with Jungwoo leaning against the kitchen counter. They stop when Jungwoo’s stomach growls really loudly, making the two of them pull away with a breathy laugh.

“I guess my stomach says we should eat now,” Jungwoo giggles.

“But I think your lips are delectable enough,” Yukhei says, tapping Jungwoo’s swollen lips.

Jungwoo swats his hand away with a laugh, Yukhei joining in. “Oh shut up and go get us some drinks. We’ve got a movie to watch,”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! It was short, but all I did was rewrite it and repost it from my previous account. I wrote this a long time ago lol


End file.
